justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moskau
|artist = (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1979 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Only on Just Dance 2014 |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Dark Indigo 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) |pictos = 97 (Classic) 114 (Mashup) |nowc = Moskau |audio = |perf = Danilo Aiello (P1) Jennifer Caodaglio (P2)}}"Moskau" by (covered by Dancing Bros. in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with a black moustache and hair. He is wearing a red beret with yellow dots, a dark green military jacket with red shoulder pads, black pants with a cyan belt, and yellow boots. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair tied up in pigtails with colorful scrunchies. She is wearing a sleeveless black jacket, a blue shirt, a long red skirt with red and yellow lines, and red boots. moskaup1.png|P1 moskaup2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a scene of Red Square, Moscow. There are traditional Russian buildings and there is ongoing snowfall, as well as a colorful spectrum of spotlights in the background flashing. The overall background seems to resemble Rasputin’s. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Point to the right of the screen with your right hand while your left hand remains by your hip, this is done slowly. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Open your arms while bending over (P1 bends to the right and P2 bends to the left). It is slightly harder to achieve on the Wii U. moskaugm1.png|Gold Move 1 moskaugm23.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 MoskauGM1INGAME.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game. MOSKAUGM2INGAME.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game. Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right knee and make a circle with your right arm. (Crazy Christmas) '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. (U Can’t Touch This) CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Move 2 (U Can’t Touch This) MOSKAUMASHUPGM1INGAME.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game. MOSKAUMASHUPGM2INGAME.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. Mashup Moskau has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Rasputin '' *''Crazy Christmas'' '''GM1 *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Forget You '' *''Where Have You Been'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Starships'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''U Can't Touch This ''GM2 *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''I Will Survive'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups Moskau ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Appearances in Playlists Moskau appears in the following Playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Duets * Just Dance 2014 * Unlimited K-R Trivia *''Moskau'' is the first of two German-language songs in the series, along with 99 Luftballons. **Coincidentally, both are covered, duets and in the same game. *Some of the original dance moves for the song are used. * Neither of the dancers is dressed in traditional Russian fashion, which is strange for a song about Moscow. The woman s clothing follows what seems to be Ukranian fashion, especially regarding the she is wearing (known as "vinok" in Ukraine). The man s outfit seems to be French or Italian-inspired. *On the Xbox 360, many more moves are counted for, not just the left arm and leg movements but the clapping and some arm movements are counted many more times than other consoles (including the Xbox One and PlayStation 4's camera). * The last time "Nachts da ist der Teufel los" and "Mädchen sind zum Küssen da" are sung, they erroneously appear as "Nachts da Teufel ist der los" and "Mädchen Küssen sind zum da". * The Mashup has a glitch on consoles that use remotes: since the dance starts right after the loading screen, the first moves from Rasputin do not count. Gallery Game Files Moskau cover generic.png|''Moskau'' Moskau_mashup.png|''Moskau'' (Mashup) Moskau cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach moskau_cover@2x.jpg| cover Moskauavatar.png|P1's avatar on 130.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200132.png|P1's golden avatar 300132.png|P1's diamond avatar moskau pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots moskauopener.png|''Moskau'' on the menu moskaumenu.png|Routine selection menu moskau jd2014 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2014'' coach selection screen moskau menu.png|''Moskau'' on the menu (2017) moskau load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen moskau coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen moskaujd2014.jpg|Gameplay Others Action1 (2).jpg Videos Official Audio Dschinghis Khan - Moskau Moskau (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Moskau - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Moskau - Just Dance 2014 Moskau - Just Dance Now Moskau - Just Dance 2016 Moskau - Just Dance 2017 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 Moskau Mash Up 5 stars ps4 camera Extractions Moskau - Just Dance 2014 Extraction Site Navigation es:Moskau de:Moskau ja:めざせモスクワ Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:German Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Danilo AIello Category:Jennifer Caodaglio Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists